Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170509164743
"Hey! What are you two favorites of Arendelle doing here? Go back home, Elsa and Breha, especially to your whole entire lives as an two only single sisters of Arendelle back where you two belong now!" "We won't!" Elsa refused as she glared at anybody who couldn't easily stand the fact Elsa and Breha are Anna's sisters at all. "Excuse me? What do you mean you won't?" "We're not giving up on Anna no matter what!" Elsa still glared. "She's our other sister too!" Breha added in agreement with Elsa. "Oh really? Well. The only ones who deserves to be two only royal sisters of Arendelle are the both of you favorites of Arendelle because you two never even deserve to be Anna's sisters at all anyway, do you?" Elsa and Breha gasped in shock as neither of them could believe they just heard those words coming from anybody who may be at least be there for Anna but do and say anything to pit and turn Anna against her own sisters, Elsa and Breha and their parents. "You two do realize why we just said it? Because neither of you two favorites of Arendelle never said nor did anything to correct that old rock troll's mistake at all nor talked some sense into your parents about being dishonest with your own youngest sister in order to have you two and your lives being saved from being isolated in Arendelle. You two favorites of Arendelle along with your no good for nothing parents were all already too caught up in your own worries, concerns, cowardly fears, fearful cowardice and dishonesties. You two favorites of Arendelle were the reasons Anna was less focused on by your own parents. You, Elsa of Arendelle, were the one who shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago and it shows you were more of a stranger to her yourself anyway. You tricked her into believing the reason why you also wore gloves all the time because maybe you had a thing about dirt. Worst of all, you were against her wish to marry Hans when it was you who was more of a stranger to her yourself. As for you, Breha, you sure were rarely like that, though. You also shut Anna out on some occasions but the last time you did it was past five years ago but at least you didn't shut Anna out as much as Elsa did for past thirteen years ago. However, at the same time you wished for Anna to know why but you knew you were still too caught up in your own concerns, worries, cowardly fears, fearful cowardice and dishonety just like Elsa was for Anna's so called safety. You also tricked her into believing the reason why you also wore gloves too just like Elsa did because you said you had serious third degree burns on your hands. Worse, you said it was a no go for you too after Anna begged you to be bless the marriage. You both favorites of Arendelle were the worst sister friends Anna has ever had on her own so far. You two and your parents already failed Anna. It's better if Anna wasn't stuck isolated in Arendelle together with the likes of you two favorites at all, isn't it? She would've been much better off being raised by anybody else anywhere else but your parents in Arendelle, especially the other ones who know any other parts of hers and your past, especially any of her real, old missing memories of both of your magic powers the same secrets your parents told you two not to say anything to Anna about magic." Elsa and Breha felt nothing but guilty for keeping secrets from Anna for past thirteen years ago.